


[ADHP] False

by snow_ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_ink/pseuds/snow_ink
Summary: 哈利來到了阿不思的房間。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《Call Me by Your Name》AU  
> 和平的魔法世界  
> 阿不思年齡減半，此時不是校長  
> 省略了一堆前因後果，反正他們就是要，嗯
> 
> 基本上是電影的內容照搬，於是兩人都各自有過性經驗，潔癖者注意

哈利來到了阿不思的房間，他們的房間相隔太近，僅隔著一間共用衛浴的距離讓哈利一時無法明白他在無形之中已不知不覺跨越了那條界線。

阿不思的房間與他一樣都沒有點上燈，哈利因此微微鬆了口氣。他有點興奮也有點不安，兩隻手不知該插在褲頭或者收到背後，抑或是環抱在胸前，最後他決定讓雙手自然地垂在大腿的兩側，寄望於室內的昏暗能讓阿不思別注意到他略微發顫的指尖。

他的手心濕涼，而他盡可能悄不作聲地將手移向短褲，抓著褲角試圖搓乾手上的薄汗，然後他惱怒地意識到這副景象在阿不思眼裡只意味著他有多缺乏經驗。

「我……」他羞窘地發現自己的聲音變得非常微弱，「我們……現在…………？」哈利盡力控制著自己維持語氣裡的平穩，他不是沒有期待過，也並非沒有事先預想過，但是腦海裡千百次的暢想也無法盡數模擬所有的細節，而他也沒有預料到此刻的自己會如此的無所適從。他想碰觸阿不思，也想要阿不思觸碰自己，但是他不知道如何行動，也不曉得該怎麼開口，他連手該擺在哪兒都得不出一個結論了。

「不用著急，哈利。」阿不思看出了他的緊繃，並沒有試圖靠近，反而是往後隨意地坐在了床尾，與哈利保持一個適當的距離。「沒有任何事必定要在今晚才能發生，我們也可以只是單純地聊聊天。」他輕拍著床鋪說道，雙眼在看向哈利前先掠過了床頭旁的桌椅。

哈利的視線追隨著阿不思移動，他在硬邦邦的椅子與鬆軟的床鋪間遲疑了半晌，慢吞吞地把屁股挪到了椅子上。

「談心時間。」阿不思輕柔地眨了眼，「那麼，我想你或許需要這個。」他施了個無聲咒，書桌上頓時出現了一杯飄著熱氣的馬克杯。

「熱可可？」哈利伸出舌頭舔了舔飲品，忍不住笑了，「真的？這個時候？」他小小啜了一口，由舌尖開始湧入的暖意稍稍撫去了胃部的不適，他捧著馬克杯看向阿不思，後者對著他狡黠地微笑：「我猜你更想喝點熱的。」

「不許作弊。」哈利開玩笑著警告，自從他知道阿不思擅長攝取他人思緒，他就時不時提防著，免得小心思盡數曝光，無端迫使自己無地自容。

「如果你想模仿米奈娃，那可還有得學。」阿不思莞爾地批評，哈利有點歇斯底里地咯咯發笑。「我才沒有。」他克制著自己不要笑得太誇張，卻又不禁掩面失笑起來。

「有的時候我會忍不住去想像她以貓的型態說這句話。」阿不思故作若有所思地說。

「噢！」哈利再也忍不住他的大笑，「我好不容易才把那個畫面從腦袋裡忘記的！」

「但是當她變成一隻可愛的小貓咪時，我們當然聽不懂啦。」

「梅林啊，別再、別再說——」哈利腦海中的虎斑貓正氣憤地喵喵叫，也許是在說著禁閉或扣分，這點他並不知道。

「真遺憾我們沒能有一隻氣得吹鬍子瞪眼睛的米奈貓。」阿不思刻意發出了輕聲的喟嘆，藍眼睛朝他眨了眨。

「噢——」哈利發出了像是被人給勒住的窒息聲響，「你會把我給笑死的！」好容易平復住笑意，哈利向阿不思控訴道：「麥教授要是知道了，一定不會願意再當你的助教了。」

他咬著下唇，控制不住地想起四年級舞會前麥教授繃著一張臉告訴他們可以把頭髮給放下來的樣子。

「那麼，就得請你保密了。」阿不思再度朝他眨眨眼，裡頭閃爍著愉快的光芒。

「當然。」哈利滿口答應，隨即又吞吞吐吐地說：「妙麗我肯定不會說的，但至少……榮恩？」

阿不思又嚴肅地看著他：「我從不干涉學生的私人行為。」

哈利咧嘴一笑。

他們開懷暢聊著，有時是哈利說著自己和朋友間的趣事或八卦（「去年一整年我被夾在了榮恩和妙麗中間，真不知道我是怎麼熬過的！」），有時是阿不思與他分享同事的小趣聞（「我不信！石內卜不可能天天洗頭——至少在學校的時候沒洗！」），有時是哈利對詹姆與莉莉的一些小抱怨（「媽媽總是不讓我在家裡騎火閃電，而爸爸老是順著媽媽。」），有時是阿不思對他課業上的一些小建議（「好吧，我確實該感激自己能有妙麗這樣的朋友。」）。

哈利不知不覺間從椅子坐到了床邊，又不知不覺從床頭移向了床尾，當他察覺時，他發現自己和阿不思靠得非常近，他一抬頭就看到阿不思在注視著他，明亮的藍眼睛在黑暗中閃著光亮，哈利忘記了他本來想說甚麼，他不自覺地緩緩靠向阿不思，眼簾輕輕地撲搧，眼鏡不知道在甚麼時候被摘了下來好好收在桌上，手不知道甚麼時候貼在了阿不思的胸膛，一切就像是這麼自然而然地，他的唇貼上了阿不思的，毫不費力地將兩人推倒在阿不思身後的床上。

一開始他們只是唇瓣貼著唇瓣，直到阿不思引導他張開嘴，讓彼此變得更加親密。體液的交換讓哈利更加難以忍耐，他渾身躁熱起來，雙手在阿不思的臉龐摩娑，又下滑到他的肩膀、他的手臂。與此同時，阿不思的手則是撩起了他的下襬，從腋下一路游到了大腿骨，或輕或重地揉捏。哈利輕抽了口氣，難耐地磨蹭了會兒，最終把自己從阿不思身上撐起，沙啞地開口：「那麼……？」

阿不思仰望著他，雙手鬆鬆地握在哈利的肘彎處，輕聲道：「你怎麼想？」

「我不……知道。」哈利猶疑地咬著唇，「我不太……你…………」他委婉地說道：「我只和……女孩子，做過。」那聲音愈來愈小，最後微弱得像是在囁嚅了。

「我和你正相反，哈利。」阿不思的手移到了他的嘴唇，拇指在上頭輕輕摩娑，「不論哪個我都試過，如果你想知道的是這個。」

哈利覺得自己的耳朵肯定紅透了，「我沒想——好吧，是有點，但是…………我想說的是………………」他鼓起畢生最大的勇氣，抓著阿不思的手往自己的身後帶去。

「我…………」他說不下去了，只能盯著阿不思直直望著他的雙眼。

阿不思的手在他的尾椎上按到了盡頭處。

哈利輕輕地哆嗦，他勉力點了點頭，順著對方的力道再次投入到接吻之中。他們互相啃吻著，在阿不思的動作下雙雙翻了個身，哈利驚呼出聲，他挪動著身軀，讓自己盡可能地攤開在對方面前，任由阿不思將他的上衣撩起，脫到一旁。他的氣息有點急促，不知道是該繼續沉淪在親吻之中，或者分神去感受阿不思的手在他身上觸碰的感覺。他所能做的只有呻吟，以及更大聲地呻吟。

在他迷迷糊糊想著是否施過了靜音咒時，他被胸膛上猛然的觸感給刺激得失聲尖叫。梅林啊，他怎麼沒想過這個地方也可以很有感覺？

他看著阿不思了然的神情，略有些尷尬，胡思亂想著幸好女孩們沒試圖對他這麼做過，也好奇著對方是否也會有相同的感覺。他伸出手探向阿不思，手指從鈕扣間滑了進去解開了前襟，大膽地將手放在了心臟的部位。

阿不思定定地看著他，左手覆蓋在了相同的位置，他扣住了哈利的手與他交扣，從胸膛處緩緩移開，安置在哈利的側臉旁，他的吻從嘴唇落到了臉龐，順著稜線落在了哈利仰起的喉結處，然後是肩頸與胸口。哈利抓著阿不思的頭髮粗重地喘氣，他能感覺到對方的手探進了褲頭，輕扯著就讓他的陰莖彈了出來，對方的指尖從他的小腹滑了下去停在會陰處，隻手狎玩他的雙球來回撫弄，指腹則在鄰近的軟肉撥揉著。那力道有些大，卻讓哈利舒服得幾乎甚麼都無法思考，像落入了棉花糖般鬆軟的雲朵中，某種無法言說的親密感讓他徹底放鬆了下來，使他不停溢出輕柔的嘆息。

阿不思低下身啄了他的唇幾口，手從他的會陰輾轉移向挺立了有一會兒的海綿體，溫柔地來回套弄。

失重感持續蔓延，由那個部位擴散到全身，他沒有意識到自己叫喊得有多大聲，也不知道自己在會令自己臉色脹紅的呻吟中叫了對方的名字無數次，他在阿不思身下不斷扭動，努力想攀上那個頂點，阿不思慷慨地幫了他一把。當那一刻來臨的時候，全身像是被某種衝擊波給竄流過了四肢百骸，他因此迷失了片刻，沉浸在餘韻中無法自拔。

意識回歸的下一秒他才發現阿不思在親吻他的手心，方才被對方交扣著的右手被對方握著手腕處舉到臉邊，讓哈利能如己所願地觸碰他的臉龐。

阿不思臉上的髭鬚刺著他的手心，哈利為這種親暱感滿足地微笑。這和女孩子的時候不同，他覺得有點疲累，但是很舒服，他在想阿不思是花了多少心思在取悅他的身體上，以至於那個結果比起他之前經歷過的都要更美好，也比他預想中的更美妙。

「那是甚麼？」他當然注意到了抹在身上的東西，某種液體在僅有些微光源中的室內隱隱發亮，泛著銀白的光澤。

「薰衣草精油。」他聽見阿不思低沉的聲音，在黑暗中發亮的指尖從哈利的胸口劃出一道銀線連結到腹部的凹陷處，哈利微微顫慄起來。「怪不得……味道聞起來有點熟悉。」他吃吃地笑起來，因為莉莉平常都會用在他和詹姆受傷的時候。精神不好的時候，也會。「你會害我在真有需要的時候想歪的，阿不思。」他不怎麼真心實意地抱怨，畢竟這真的太舒服了，在阿不思的手按摩著他的大腿根時甚至輕哼了幾聲。他覺得他也該幫對方發洩一下的，但是大腦與四肢都不想運作，他半闔著眼，渾身懶洋洋地，只想忘掉一切放空自己，繼續陷在柔軟的床鋪裡。

「我的錯。」阿不思說，然後從大腿根往裡啃去。

「是的，是的。」哈利又開始氣喘吁吁，嘴裡不知道是在附和或者稱讚他的舉動，「都是你的……」他開始低泣出聲，這感覺更加美好了。他想制止，可是連開口的力氣都分毫不剩，這一切都太過了，他有點不堪負荷地側過身，讓阿不思可以更輕易碰到他的身後。

一根手指從他的臀縫陷了進去又抽了出來，沾著精油的拇指在他的外圍按壓，他的臀瓣被阿不思的掌心所包覆，藉由魁地奇而鍛煉出一些腹肌的小腹下面墊著枕頭，大腿後方的肌肉在他的配合下伸展，他抬高臀部並分開了雙腿，讓對方幫他擴展周圍的肌肉。

指尖探進去的時候他渾身顫抖起來，內壁緊緊地收縮，他終於忍不住大聲啜泣，阿不思隨即停下了動作，俯身在他耳邊輕噓：「沒事的，沒事的，哈利。我們可以停在這裡就好。」

「不、不是的。」哈利急切地說，「我只是、我只是想看著你……」

他不知道阿不思是否看破了這個謊言，但是他不願意中斷，他只是……只是需要適應一下。

阿不思看著他，似乎想要開口拒絕，哈利不由得靠向對方，讓彼此在唇上廝磨了會兒，「拜託了？」

阿不思低低地嘆息，他讓哈利再次面對他，握住他的下頜深深吻了下去。這個吻變得不那麼溫柔，而是帶著點粗暴與侵略性，像是要把他的理智與情感都攪成一團，哈利不由自主地全心投入，雙手不知自何時起搭在阿不思的肩頭，在對方探入一根又一根的手指時緊緊環抱著他，精油順著愈發鬆軟的出口涓滴而下，哈利幾乎都要以為他聽見了水滴落下的聲音。實際上卻不是，他聽見的是阿不思在做準備所發出的聲響，這比起對方撫摸他或親吻他所發出的水聲都更讓他面紅耳赤，他的視角或許不能清楚呈現全貌，但是光是聲音就足以讓他幻想出那個樣子，並讓他再度興奮起來了。

他毫不意外地與阿不思視線再次交會，在對方幾乎看不出甚麼波動的眼裡找到自己的倒影，一個仍顯青澀、卻已展露出堅毅性格的年輕人。他勾住阿不思的頸背與之接吻，雙腿被對方帶著攀住了阿不思的後背，他等待著、最終迎來了阿不思的到來。

這不能說是夢寐以求的，但是即便那撕裂感比預想更甚，他也不再感到害怕了，他知道在對方的懷裡他永遠是安全的。哈利很高興是阿不思帶給了他第一次，他被佔有了，他因此屬於阿不思，同時他也因此佔有了阿不思。

沒能讓阿不思射在他裡面是有點可惜的，對方堅持這會讓他非常不舒服——哈利有些……好奇這是否源自阿不思的個人經驗——而鑒於他已經累癱了，也就沒想著要爭論。事實上是他的眼皮都要闔上了，哈利最後是迷迷糊糊讓阿不思帶著去浴室的，他模糊地聽著對方說，如果可以的話他們該讓哈利泡個澡，但是夜已經非常深了，只能先將就沖個身體完事。哈利靠在阿不思的肩頭輕聲咕噥著甚麼，最後在後者的懷抱中沉沉入睡。

後半夜哈利發了低燒，阿不思在不吵醒波特夫婦的前提下悄悄取走了感冒魔藥，等哈利真正清醒的時候已經是隔天中午過後了。


	2. Mystery of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 懶得寫了把片段一塊貼一貼  
> 當初看完Call Me by Your Name之後，很希望哈利能在那樣的家庭裡長大，所以稍微想像了一下如果代入成ADHP會是啥樣的  
> 整個設定是平行世界，就算有Tom Riddle也依然是個和平的魔法界  
> 鄧不利多的老家還有波特一家依然住在高錐克洞，但是鄧不利多的老家已經很多年沒住人了，所以他如果有事要去高錐克洞，常常會借住在波特家 (因為阿不思曾教過莉莉和詹姆，兩人盛情邀約)  
> 這裡的阿不思應該﹍大了哈利50歲吧，差不多是怪產時的年紀  
> 鄧不利多不常到高錐克洞，可能每隔幾年去一次，但是在哈利開始上霍格華茲之後變得比較頻繁見面，哈利有點得意自己和阿不思比起其他人都要來得親密  
> 不過大概到四年級開始，哈利漸漸對異性感興趣，然後等到他察覺的時候就覺得自己好像被鄧不利多刻意忽視了，異性之間的交往也不是那麼順利，於是青春期中的青少年整天都有種焦躁感  
> 升六年級的那個暑假鄧不利多又去波特家借住，然後兩人就擦出了火花﹍

◇◇◇

阿不思仍舊住在哈利的隔壁房，他們也仍舊共用著同一間衛浴，不同的卻是如今的哈利在看到自己的師長每天清晨先自己一步從廁所中出來的時候，會感到難以言喻的尷尬。

上一次阿不思來寄宿波特家時哈利才剛就讀一年級，對於阿不思的反應就和他對著常常到波特家叨擾的天狼星是一樣的。對他而言這些都是詹姆與莉莉的熟人，也是對哈利照顧有加的長輩。但在事隔五年後，阿不思從這個身分轉變成了師長，而哈利也從一個孩子長大，再過一年就成年了，在這個敏感又多疑的時期與自己的教授同吃同住，甚至共用一間衛浴，讓哈利每天早上都不知道該把自己的眼睛放哪才好。

倒不是說阿不思私下的樣子有多不得體，從廁所出來後的阿不思明顯已經梳洗完畢，襯衣也都穿得好好的，至多再加上一件袍子就可以出門的程度，但是那個神情卻不會是哈利在霍格華茲裡所見識過的。

不是嚴肅謹慎的訓誡或議論，亦非開朗和藹的教學或談笑風生，他看起來會有那麼點隨意而慵懶，不再那麼鮮豔的紅褐色頭髮會有幾縷垂在已有褶皺的額前，他的喉結會在沒有完全扣上的衣領間上下滑動。

他會說，如同一名典型的英國紳士般，帶著禮貌與優雅地：

「Morning, Harry.」

哈利有點臉熱，他懷疑是今年夏天太過悶熱的關係。

「Morning, sir.」

他小聲咕噥著，隨手攬著自己的盥洗用具從阿不思身邊匆匆擠進了廁所。

接著埋怨起明明該擺出冷漠臉以報復阿不思將近一整年冷落的自己。

哈利也不知道他更氣的是誰，是氣自己呢，亦或是氣阿不思。

他很不滿阿不思像個甚麼都沒發生的人一般，與詹姆和莉莉聊得極為投入而融洽。但他也不可能就此事而向父母抱怨，畢竟他自己也認為阿不思實際上並沒有虧欠他甚麼。

但哈利確實感到自己被阿不思冷落了，不為什麼，即便上表面上一切如常，他就是覺得阿不思在刻意避開他，他就是這麼認為。

他無法描述那份疏離與親密的差異，那道界線既模糊又模稜兩可，他能確定的只有他不喜歡被這麼對待。

*

哈利會和阿不思一起騎掃把出去飛，這應該是他在和後者一塊時最志得意滿的時候了，畢竟飛翔的天賦擺在那裡。

阿不思特別迷戀騎著掃把飛的哈利，那是只有少年人才有的意氣風發與無憂無慮，他喜歡完全沈浸其中的哈利恣意灑脫而且開懷大笑的樣子，所以他也不是那麼在意哈利朝他擠眉弄眼故意嘲笑他的舉動。當然他總是可以用現影術或給掃把施個加速咒來贏得比賽的，但是一來他已經沒那麼強烈的勝負心了，二則承認自己不如他人也不像當年那麼難以做到。

若還有第三個原因的話，那是因為他重視哈利。

他愛哈利。而時隔多年後，他終於真正領會到所謂的愛是怎麼樣的一回事。

他願意為哈利做任何事，因此他不願意為哈利做那些事。

*

這天金妮和妙麗來波特家做客，後者自從在霍格華滋與他熟識之後，每次快開學的前兩週都會輪流到波特家與衛斯理家寄宿；前者則是自哈利幼時起就與他們家密切往來，於是從小便相當親密。

在他們聊天的時候，哈利很自然地躺在了兩個女孩的身上。他的頭枕著金妮柔軟的腹部，身體則橫臥在妙麗的大腿上。妙麗手裡拿著一本書擱在哈利的胸口朗誦著書裡頭的文字，金妮的頭歪向另一個女孩的肩膀看著妙麗正讀到的段落，偶爾發出點評論，手指則輕輕揉著哈利的亂髮。女孩們的低聲交談與柔軟的身軀惹得哈利有幾分睏意，他碧綠的雙眼微微瞇起，在施咒過的涼爽室內就要沉沉入睡。

外出辦事的阿不思突然踩著輕快的腳步走了進來，他突兀地停頓了一會兒，看著率先站起來的妙麗結結巴巴地向他問好，以及連帶在一旁站直並緊張地用手指梳理髮絲（以及努力撫平臉上紅暈）的金妮，總像能透視人心的藍色雙眼從局促的女孩們落在被摔到地上仍有點傻愣的哈利，他莞爾說道：「感情真好。」 

「不、阿不－－先生、教授、呃……」雖然笑咪咪的阿不思看起來是在調侃他們，但哈利當下只覺得自己特別尷尬，而且說不清的心虛。 

*

「到了！」原本在300公尺高空上的哈一個急速的下墜，在離地不到幾十厘米的高度猛然將掃把柄往上拉，都沒等到安穩落地就踩著虛空跳了下去，看在阿不思眼裡卻有如一隻大貓般的輕盈優雅而游刃有餘。這隻黑髮綠眼的貓把原本騎乘的火閃電扔在了茵綠的草地上，一下子竄到了小溪裡，興奮地涉水到較深的地方。 

「阿不思！」哈利猛烈朝他揮手，阿不思好笑地落地，施了咒語讓兩根掃把整齊排在臨近的柳樹下，跟著踩進水中。「這對我這個老頭子可有點太冰了。」他說。 

「你才不老！」哈利大聲反駁，隨即不好意思道：「我是說，想想尼可勒梅吧。」 

「在說到這位大師時可真沒法比。」阿不思微微一笑。

「是啊，所以說阿不思還很年輕的！」

但是對你來說已經夠老啦。阿不思看著把什麼心思都寫在臉上哈利想道。

然而他只是轉移了話題，說起了煉金術的奧妙之處，最後被不樂意在休假時還得上課的哈利以偷濺水花的惡作劇給打斷。

而阿不思在哈利身上施了一個噴泉咒以其人之道還治其人之身。 

「不公平！」哈利被怎麼躲都避不開他水花淋得全身都濕了，「我手邊沒有魔杖！」

「我也沒有。」阿不思舉起空空如也的雙手，無辜地說道。 

「但你是教授！」哈利很憤慨。 

「是的，這倒是提醒了我該趁機考考波特先生的無聲咒。」阿不思眨眨眼，「我假設你並不是毫無基礎？」 

他看得出來哈利是會一點兒無聲咒的，只是被寵得太過，疏於練習。 

哈利咬了咬唇，沒說話，接著狡猾地笑了。 

水花漫起的霧氣中，這個黑髮濕淋淋黏在額頭上的男孩掛著與正午的日光同等燦爛的笑容是如此驚心動魄，和著水汽折射艷陽所生出的虹光，那一刻的目眩神迷讓阿不思恍惚了會，再來就發現自己被哈利緊抱住，讓噴泉咒徹底澆濕了他們。 

「取巧的方式可不好，波特先生。」 

「確實。但是先生，您在暑假期間可是不能給葛萊芬多扣分的。」哈利理直氣壯地回應，隨後在他的懷裡咯咯發笑起來。 

「確實，」阿不思說，「確實。」 

過後兩人躺在樹蔭下的草地上等著衣服蔭乾，對於哈利驚訝於他如此麻瓜（亦即不以魔法解決）的處理方式，阿不思回以「這是另一種體驗生活的方式，有的時候麻瓜比巫師更懂生活情趣」。

哈利眨眨眼，似懂非懂。 

「噢！」然後他忽地將與阿不思對視的雙眼轉向另一處，嘴裡嘀咕著「忘了還有讀心術」的抱怨。 

不用讀心術而能了解你此刻的想法才是最大的情趣。阿不思愉快地想道。 

但顯然，更大的情趣在於超脫於洞悉之外所帶來的驚喜。哈利又把頭轉了回來，手指有些僵硬卻又堅定的握住了阿不思輕擺在草間的手。 

「阿不思……」整個撐起身跨坐在他身上的哈利垂著頭，再厚重的鏡片也擋不住那雙濕漉漉的綠眼睛。 

梅林啊，他想，永遠別低估葛萊芬多的勇氣。 

「阿不思……」哈利再次可憐兮兮地說。 

什麼也沒說的阿不思反手將哈利給壓在身下，他看著呼吸逐漸急促起來的男孩，緩緩低下頭。 

僵硬了一瞬的男孩張開了原本緊閉的雙眼，怒視著只給了一個再純潔不過的額吻的男人。 

「如──」哈利連起頭的話都來不及說完就被一隻手摘掉了眼鏡，「做什──放──」在他發現眼前突然一片黑暗而試圖扯開遮蔽光明的那隻手時，他的嘴也被另一隻手掩蓋住了。 

可是哈利什麼都沒來得及抗議，他完全被壓在自己嘴上的重量給震懾住了。他不知道是否如他猜想的那樣，阿不思是在吻他，如果是的話，為什麼不直接來呢？

然後他聽到一聲很輕很輕的嘆息。 

哈利委屈得想哭。

*

「我對真正重要的事物其實一無所知。」

有那麼一瞬間，阿不思還以為哈利學會了讀心術，將阿不思對自己的認知給一語直白道盡。

直到——繞著圓形噴池的兩人終於站定，或者是說哈利終於不打算兜兜轉轉了，他們在噴泉的兩端隔著漫天飛舞的水花中對望。

「直到我——」

哈利沒有繼續，但阿不思懂他的意思，從哈利的眼神就看得出來了，而他知道哈利也明白，阿不思也是一樣的。

他們是此時此刻，最心有靈犀的一對。

*

哈利不想看到阿不思，他羞愧於自己的自作多情，只希望躲得遠遠的。

但他又無法否認自己想見到阿不思。

見到的時候希望自己能消失，見不到的時候，卻是全副身心都在叫囂著想念。

他的每一縷髮絲、每一根眼睫毛、流淌於心臟乃至四肢百骸的每道血流、呼出的每次吐息、腦海中每次閃現的那個人，都是阿不思。

阿不思阿不思阿不思阿不思阿不思啊不思阿不思阿不思阿不思——

哈利側躺在床上緊抓著阿不思的袍子嗅聞著，猛烈汲取到胸腔就要脹破。他是如此渴求著阿不思、渴望他的所有。他幻想著阿不思在自己的身旁，在他耳邊低聲說著對他同等的渴望。他幻想著在自己身上緩慢觸碰、逐一點燃熱度的手是阿不思的。

他的手代替阿不思潛入被褥下方，而他逐漸陷入一種如夢似幻般的空白。

略微清醒後的哈利聞著空氣中有些刺鼻的腥味，難堪地把頭再次埋在了阿不思的袍子裡。

緩過神後，哈利驚覺以阿不思的敏銳而言，是不可能不發現自己的袍子有股味道的。

*

機智如哈利，用隱形斗篷把阿不思的袍子包起來，謊稱他把阿不思的袍子弄丟了。

「但是哈利，家庭小精靈上次才跟我確認過，客人的衣服都熨好並且送回他的房間啦？」

「呃﹍﹍」

「說吧，你做了甚麼？」

「我﹍﹍」

「哈利？其實袍子並沒有不見吧？」

「沒有，只是被我藏起來了﹍﹍」

「為什麼要藏？」

「因為﹍﹍」哈利完全不敢看眉毛抬得老高的莉莉。

「因為我不小心把雙胞胎他們的屎炸彈炸在了上面﹍﹍」

「哈利！」

波特家於是乾脆買了一件新的賠給阿不思。

*

某次兩人在哈利床上時卻意外從某個角落滾出了原本的那件袍子。

「哈利？」

「我甚麼都不知道！」

哈利決定當個鴕鳥，死死埋在阿不思的懷裡不起來了。

*

「哈利，你不明白。」阿不思說，「你不明白我是一個多麼糟糕的人。」

你不明白我犯下了多少罪過。 

「我知道！媽媽都跟我說了——別打斷我，我還沒說完——我知道你他媽的就是個不敢坦誠自己的爛人！但是——」哈利氣急敗壞地說，「但是、那不意味著、那不代表你還是過去的你！」 

「我——我並不是要感謝讓你陷於此處的……過去，也不認同你對於他們所做過的那些事，但是我相信，」哈利深吸了口氣，「我相信這些都讓你成為了更好的人。」 

犯錯也好後悔也罷，沒有發生過那些事的話，阿不思也不是現在的阿不思了。

「我不是什麼易碎品，不用那麼小心翼翼地對待。」

你不會傷害到我的。他說。

「因為你不會允許自己那麼做。」 

「而你……允許我這麼做嗎？」阿不思嘴角掛著一抹苦笑。

是的。哈利回應，他的語氣與眼神堅定得仿如在許諾一個誓詞。

阿不思不由自主地被撼動了，他覺得此生從沒有像這一刻般感到如此赤裸。他感激，他羞愧，他無措，他無法自持。

他欣賞哈利的美好，但他從不敢奢望，因為與這樣的美好相映襯，他自慚形穢。

而保持距離是更簡單的做法，不必交心，那麼最醜惡的部分也就不容易被發現。

哈利發現了，卻沒有走開，反倒湊得更近，甚至願意將他納入懷中。 

那些被他所厭棄而掩蓋的傷疤，被哈利輕柔地摩娑著，看起來都不是那麼猙獰了。

哈利啊哈利……阿不思忍不住將手貼向了男孩，後者毫不躲閃，雙眼像幽潭，如螢火，卻又似樹陰下被日光穿透過而層次多變的枝葉。 

「我也允許你。」他摟住哈利的肩頭，附在他耳邊輕聲說道。

*

就和大多數精力充沛的葛萊芬多們一樣，哈利更喜歡戶外活動，但這不意味著他就討厭靜態活動。

事實上他喜歡聽莉莉時不時唸給他聽的古英文詩詞，詹姆會調侃他仍是個需要睡前故事助眠的小鬼，手上卻縱容哈利鑽到他與莉莉之間，將他們當成沙發來躺。

也許是因此，哈利也慣於躺臥在金妮與妙麗身上，與阿不思待在一塊時也不覺得背靠背的近距離接觸有多親密。

他只覺得肌膚相貼的溫度很宜人，靠在彼此的肩頭上輕聲聊著莉莉又給哈利讀了什麼麻瓜作品讓高溫的午後也顯得不那麼炙熱。

*

阿不思的手心總是溫暖而乾燥，於是哈利每每都會懊惱於自己只要一緊張，手心就會變得濕涼的老毛病，就好像他永遠只能是個毛頭小伙似的。 

他會感到非常焦躁，而在阿不思微笑著看他的時候就更甚了。哈利總是想賭氣，隨便說點什麼好讓他們之間的立場能對調哪怕那麼一秒，但他明白這只是無理取鬧，而在一想到阿不思對這樣的自己也依然包容，不禁就更加氣餒了。 

「真想趕快成年。」哈利忍不住嘀咕。

莉莉一個挑眉，「我以為你早就不受年齡限制了？」她看向詹姆，略帶譴責地說。

「OK、OK，是我帶壞他的，總不能讓劫盜組織後繼無人嘛。」他的父親略帶玩笑地說。

莉莉翻了個白眼，懶得理他。

*

很多年之後他們住在一起了（終於）。

詹姆依然是一臉糾結的表情，雖然巫師們大多長壽（相對麻瓜而言），同性之間的關係也不是那麼備受爭議（在貴族裡甚至還挺常見，比如先生的情夫之類的），老少配也在所多有（畢竟可以活很久嘛），但是自己的兒子和自己（曾經的）老師在一起了，身為一個老爸、一個好學生（？），他實在有點頭疼於該如何與阿不思相處。 

先前憂心不已的莉莉倒是非常平靜。她曾經無法諒解阿不思因年少輕狂而鑄成大錯的過去，也對師長不再睿智明理的印象感到失望；她試圖隔開哈利與阿不思，也跟兩人分別細談，最後拗不過哈利而勉強同意，然後又因為阿不思若即若離的態度致使哈利憂鬱成疾而對阿不思大發雷霆（詹姆心有餘悸的說他從沒看過莉莉言語如此犀利而不留情面）。 

『我能理解，但無法諒解。』即便莉莉是個那麼公正公平的人，在知道阿不思痛苦的過去後，她仍然毫不猶豫的站在了哈利這一方。 

畢竟她也只是一名母親。

而最終也只能再次尊重哈利的意願。 

『It's OK.』她說，『Just follow your heart.』 

We will always be there for you.

Always.

*

阿不思總說，他有一對非常好的父母，特別是有一位非常棒的母親。 

看你就知道了，他說，看看你是一個多麼棒的孩子。

哈利有點想揮開落在他額頭的吻，抗議他不再是個孩子了，卻又貪戀著年長者如此顯而易見的溫柔，以及難能窺見的脆弱。 

傷痕累累的人在應對外界刺激時總是小心翼翼的，哈利以前不明白這點，而現在他已經能辨識出這個部分。

這麼想著，哈利反倒環住了阿不思，將頭枕在了對方的肩上。

你也是，阿不思。哈利小聲說道，給側臉略帶驚訝的看著他的阿不思一個羞怯的微笑。

你也有一對很棒的父母。 

「噢，哈利……」阿不思輕聲說道，語調裡滿是不可置信。「你不必……」 

「我說的是真的。」哈利的語氣前所未有的堅定。

阿不思看著他，嘴開閤了半晌，也跟著摟緊了哈利。

「不用謝。」努力發出正常音節的哈利不小心眨出了高興的淚水。

但這沒關係，因為阿不思從不拿這點取笑他。

更別說此時他也無暇理會了。

*

阿不思時常為自己將哈利引入了歧途而感到愧疚。

他知道自己的性向明確指向同性那方，但哈利卻不是。男孩對於這方面的偏好還沒有分化得很明顯，他仍然過於年輕，很容易被仰慕的對象給牽著鼻子走，對於性也只是懵懵懂懂，否則就不會隨意地靠在女孩們柔軟的軀體上而毫不芥蒂，哈利在這方面單純而純潔得如同一隻無辜的小鹿。

望著他的眼神總是那麼真切而滿含信賴，就算是惱怒於阿不思若即若離的態度時，哈利的眼裡仍寫滿了深深的依戀與連他自身都不明白的渴望。 

那總讓阿不思覺得，其中的哀怨比憤恨要來得更多，像是在控訴阿不思，為什麼他就不能愛哈利多一點。

為什麼他破碎的自尊比起更易碎的哈利的真心要來得重要。 

他不想再次當個懦夫，然而實情是人都害怕重蹈覆轍。比得不到原諒更可怕的是，連去表達歉意懇請寬恕都做不到的懦弱行徑。 

於是他在探索哈利的內裡時一邊在心裡重複一次又一次的道歉，男孩難耐的低泣聲中他一遍遍的親吻那因汗液而微微發著光的背部。他的左手大姆指沿著背部的肌肉一路往上按壓，穩穩握著哈利的腋窩，右手滑過瘦削的腰線，掐在了髖骨上，阿不思俯下身，虔誠的在男孩的尾椎處輕輕啃咬，在哈利顫抖時又安撫的舔舐。

當他握住那個已經發育完全的所在時，哈利狠狠的抖了一下，男孩努力側過頭望著他，濕淋淋的綠眼睛裡滿是驚慌而無措，被墊在下面當緩衝的枕頭給哈利的手抓扯得皺巴巴的而看不出原本的形狀，阿不思探下身扣住了男孩因用力過度而筋脈盡現的手。

「噓……」他貼在他嘴邊輕聲說道，另一手則揉捏著已經開始發脹的地方，一下又一下的加重力道，在男孩愈發急促而激烈起來的喘息中含住了所有可能的聲響。 

陷入意亂情迷之中的男孩與他瘋狂的接吻著，原本被阿不思扣住的手轉了個方向與他交扣，另一手則放棄了對枕頭的折磨，追逐著本能而按在了阿不思正操弄著自己的手臂上猛力按下，跟隨男人的節奏並且以更大的力道去催促男人為他製造出更多的快感。 

阿不思自然如期所願，完全貼伏在哈利身上的人完全清楚男孩不時向後拱起的力道意味著什麼，他不再以揉捏為主，更隨著男孩的節奏上下套弄起來。

在一陣更猛烈的顫抖後男孩在他的身下失神了片刻，阿不思輕啄著他的嘴角與汗濕的鼻頭等男孩恢復過來，在他從臉頰邊吻到喉結處時哈利終於疲累的看著他。 

「噢……這真是……」他閉了閉眼，「我沒想到……」哈利的眼角仍因為過多的生理刺激而發紅著，「我很抱歉……」他咬著被吻得紅腫的嘴唇看著阿不思，神情介於害羞與沮喪之間。 

「你永遠都不用對我道歉。」阿不思低聲說道。 

「喔，嗯，那好吧。」哈利給了他一個羞怯的微笑，「但是也不能只有我佔盡好處嘛。」他緊張的舔了舔唇，被潤色過的嘴唇更加鮮嫩欲滴了。 

「哈利？」阿不思也不由得一窒，他仿佛看見了一頭將要完全成熟的小鹿，在嘗過人類給予的蜂蜜之後，欣然任他宰割，甚至睜著純潔無辜的大眼睛，疑惑著為什麼還不開始享用他。 

「我也希望能給你同等的快樂，」哈利大膽的說，「我希望你──」

進入我。

阿不思不是沒想過掙扎，但是一切都太有魔力了，不論是畫面、氣味、言語，阿不思毫無異議的遵從了，即使於此同時，罪惡感在啃蝕著他所剩不多的意識所造成的煎熬也沒有讓他停下手上的動作半分。 

他道德的那一面在驚駭的崩潰尖叫，而他總是小心克制的自私一面則是貪戀而狂放的索取一切。 

同一時間他卻又像是被抽出了第三片靈魂，冷靜而理智的看著自己將一根又一根的手指送進男孩的體內，在他嗚咽啜泣時重新點燃他的快感，在他要失聲尖叫時與他脣舌交纏。 

男孩非常緊張，但似乎也早已做好了獻身的準備，他努力的忍耐，緊皺著眉頭死咬著嘴唇不說話。 

阿不思的目光自始至終都沒移開過哈利的臉龐，他良善的那一面在譴責他都到了這當下也不採取能讓男孩舒服點的做法，他自私的那一面則反過頭來嘲笑即使用了魔法也只顯現出自己的偽善，而主導著一切的部分卻是在思考著男孩能有多柔軟而堅韌。 

第四個部分的他則是敬畏，他看到了所有的一切，他被良心所譴責而備受折磨，但比這更多的是哈利所給予的全心全意的信任與愛意。 

包含哈利大開的雙腿，以及哈利竭力撐開的臀瓣。他汗濕的亂髮，他盈滿淚珠的眼眶。男孩向後難耐的磨蹭著阿不思，然後在驚呼聲中被男人翻了個側身，右腿側彎著壓在身下，左腿則是被阿不思抬起架在了肩頭。

男人的手抓著哈利的肩膀與腰際，以便於更深一層的推進，力道猛烈得哈利連撫慰自己都顧不上，只能將臉埋向枕頭裡試圖遮掩不成調的求饒，整個人跟著阿不思的動作前後抖動著，再度立起來的地方也跟著震動的幅度噴出一小汩一小汩的清液。 

但哈利沒有對他說不，他甚至試圖對阿不思露出一個微笑，即使痛苦與不適讓這個笑容扭曲得更像在哭泣，他也像是聽見了阿不思心裡無數次的歉疚，無聲地說著「我原諒你」。 

最偉大的莫過於此了，恐怕男孩都能在他的潛移默化中為了毫無道理的緣由而赴死，而且是全然自願的。 

掌握了這麼一顆真心的卻是如此不堪的自己，以至於阿不思不得不落荒而逃了。

◇◇◇

只要準備好了，就會有合適的人，注意，是合適的，不是理想的，所以，放輕鬆等待對方出現的同時，享受自己的生活吧。

這是阿不思自崔老妮那裡收到的一紙占卜。他覺得不可能有這麼一個人，所以沒放在心上。

然後哈利就在那裡了，他看得出哈利對他好像有點太依賴，所以謹慎和他保持距離，卻每每為哈利的毫無防備所吸引。

他比自己所想像得要關心哈利。

高錐克洞之行是一個巧合，事實是，他是一個自大又傲慢的人，以為能掌控自己的心，卻忘記了心從來無法人為操控，而一切以愛為名的舉動總是自私而盲目的，他的自以為是讓他失去了對自己理智與感情的掌控，而這個失控使他自私的希望哈利能獨屬於他並屈從於他。

他曾盡力為他們之間保留轉圜餘地，但那不是甚麼高尚的舉動，僅僅是為了他自己。

他不祈求哈利的原諒也不奢望他的愛，只是想向對方告解，讓哈利得到他最初便應得的坦誠。

而對於哈利來說，這件事最讓他難受的不是劃清界線，他願意相信阿不思仍有點顧慮到他的成分在的，他覺得更難接受的是，他對於這個人的了解並不是由他本人親自告知，而是出自新聞報紙的頭條。

整齣事件全是醜聞，阿不思無意透露是無可厚非，卻因此證明阿不思並不信任自己，從未將哈利視為一個同等的個體，他不認為哈利能理解，或者他甚至認為哈利會予以譴責，因而他沒想過要解釋清楚，哈利不知道他的家人不知道他的朋友甚至也不知道自己在想甚麼。

這令哈利異常難受，一切的認知都是錯的，他像是愛上了一個幻影，投射在水面上的波光瀲豔被誰給一腳踩碎，而他連自己的身影都看不清了。

◇◇◇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫到後來覺得某人真是渣透了所以就不想寫了(。  
> 當然還有我不擅長寫長篇的緣故，只是身為哈利廚卻讓哈利這麼難過，我難受  
> 開車的時候是極盡溫柔沒錯，但如果那是建立在明知自己給不了對方一個承諾的前提下，這樣的溫柔就非常自私而殘酷了


End file.
